AllAmerican Girl
by Coffee91
Summary: Tristan never got sent away and him and Rory became friends. 7 years later and Tristan still had the same feelings...ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, "All-American Girl" by Carrie Underwood or "Save Yourself" by Senses Fail

Summery: Tristan never got sent to North Carolina but him and Rory became friends. They have been friends ever since and it is now 7 long years later.

A/N: Ok so this totally popped into my head and I had to write it. It doesn't really follow the story line, just the fact Rory and Tristan are friends. I think it isn't that bad but who knows…I also love these songs and totally recommend listening to them. Hope you like it!!

* * *

Tristan was watching his cousin Jimmy and his new bride dance slowly on the floor to their wedding song. His mind couldn't help but wander to what his own wedding would be like. After all he was single and his mother was starting to set him up with people. Yes, he was only 23 but his family seemed to think he needed to settle down.

And of course he wanted to settle down, but only with one girl.

The same girl he pictured every time he went out on a date with one of his mothers' friends' daughters.

The same girl he compared them all to.

The same girl, whose face stayed in his head when he never called any of the potential wives back for a second date.

He had been in love with her since he first saw her back in high school.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III.

The girl plagued his thoughts day and night yet he never made a move. And look where that got him. Single at yet another cousins wedding while she was off at college dating God knows who. He even sees her every Sunday and talks politely but never asks her out.

He went over to the bar figuring he could drown his sorrows in another beer. He was soon joined by his sister Lauren who sat with him while he stared at the newlyweds.

"Thinking about her again?" Lauren was the first and only person to know his true feelings for Rory.

"I should have asked her out. Now she is probably out with some other guy," said Tristan.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Lauren replied.

"Oh, yeah? And how exactly would you even know?" Tristan snapped.

Lauren had a huge grin on her face. "Well, considering Aunt Diane hired her to wash the dishes…" she trailed off.

Tristan had a look of confusion cover his face. He had been moping while the girl of his dreams was only a few feet away.

"Seriously? Well should I…"

"YES" Lauren interrupted, "You should go see her. Talk to her a little. I bet she needs a break."

Tristan had a nice smile grace his handsome face. One that was rarely seen. His crystal blue eyes lit up with excitement. He stood up and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and tried to fix his suit.

"You look fine. Now go get her little bro," Lauren laughed.

He took a deep breath and walked over the kitchen. He looked back once more to Lauren and with an encouraging nod he walked into the kitchen. As he walked in he heard a country song playing and two beautiful voices singing. Only one of them wasn't on the radio.

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed _

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl 

Rory was standing with her back to the door singing along and dancing. Even though she was wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt, Tristan had never seen her so beautiful.

Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what is your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl 

As the song ended Tristan gave a little round of applause and Rory whipped around, blue eyes round in surprise. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"You're a good singer," Tristan managed to get out. Rory's blush got deeper but she straightened up and smiled shyly.

"Thank you. What are you even doing here? Don't you want to be out there dancing? You look nice by the way," Rory replied. Tristan then gave out that rare smile again as Rory went to turn off the radio.

"Well it got a little stuffy out there. Also, it is hard to dance when you don't have a date." He swore he saw a quick flash of relief over her face. "What are you working here for anyway?"

"Well it's a funny thing. Most people like to eat once in a while and they have this stupid thing were you have to have money to be able to get it…" She said with a smile.

"Ahhh, of course. So do you need any help with the dishes?" Rory stared at him for a second then let out a laugh.

"Tris, it's your cousins wedding! Get out there and have fun! See your family! Dance!"

"Ok I will but only under one condition."

"And what would that be," she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You come out there with me." She let out another laugh then stopped once she saw his face.

"You're serious? Do you see what I look like?! I look scummy!"

"No, you look beautiful." She blushed again and put her head down.

"Tris, I can't," she murmured. He walked across the kitchen to her and lifted her head with two fingers.

"Please…for me," he asked searching her eyes.

"Ok," she whispered back. He took her hand and laced their fingers together as he led her out of the kitchen. They felt all eyes on them and he could practically see his sister's smile. They went to the middle of the dance floor as a slow song started up.

_Turn out the light.  
Just say goodnight  
to yourself.  
May I remind you,  
when you find  
you're all alone's when you,  
you've got to be strong._

He drew her close and they stared at each other. She finally relaxed and rested her head on his chest.

_That's when they call you in the night.  
He's got your picture in his mind.  
He's got your number on a paper  
at his disposal anytime. _

Is it really true?  
Could you save yourself  
for someone who  
could love you for you?  
So many times we just give it away  
to someone who, someone who...

You met in a bar  
in the back of a car  
and for a moment  
you felt important  
but not in your heart.  
'Cause my self esteem,  
its been low 

As they swayed he whispered her name. She looked up into his eyes. He brought his head down and brushed his lips against hers. As he started to pull away, she pulled him back and kissed him full on.

_  
go ahead and count, its been lower than low  
And I know the feeling of it stealing  
life out from under me.  
_

He tentatively darted his tongue out to touch her lips asking for permission. He felt her smile into the kiss then hesitantly open her mouth to let him in. He quickly made a move before she could change her mind. His tongue slid against hers as they explored each others mouths. They had both dreamed about this forever and it finally happened. They were so interested in the kiss they never realized everyone's eyes on them or being the only ones on the dance floor.

_  
...cause i wanna learn  
how you save yourself  
for someone who  
could love you for you.  
So many times we just give it away  
to someone who  
couldn't even remember your name  
Could you save yourself  
for someone who  
loves you for you  
and loves me for me?  
We give it away to someone who  
someone who'd cherish you.  
_

They came apart for air and Tristan looked deep into her eyes.

"I've wanted to do that forever."

"Me too."

"Ror, would you like to go out sometime?"

Her smile widened on her face. "Yes!"

He picked her up and spun her around. They kept in their bliss neither knowing what lied ahead.

_  
'Cause I wanna learn  
how you save yourself  
for someone who  
loves you for you?  
And loves me for me  
we give it away to someone who,_  
_someone who'd cherish your name  
cherish your name._

They danced when the music stopped. Neither never really noticing it.

Neither knowing that 1 year and some odd months later, they would be dancing to this song again. Everyone's eyes still on them. Still blissfully in love.

The only difference would be a white wedding gown and a tux would be present…

THE END


End file.
